Digital advertisements are often displayed within mobile applications or on mobile websites and often link to other mobile websites or HTML pages, such that when a consumer clicks on or otherwise selects the advertisement, that consumer is taken to a website other than the one they are browsing. This can be annoying to consumers, especially if they did not select the advertisement on purpose.
Digital Consumer Packaged Goods (CPG) companies, among others, sell products through brick and mortar stores. As such, there exists a need to find innovative ways to provide effective digital ads that are accepted by consumers and that lead to in-store/brick and mortar purchases.
Additionally, with the rise of new services such as curbside pickup and grocery delivery services, consumer shopping habits have changed. Impulse purchases, which currently occur while a consumer walks through a store, do not occur when a consumer plans/executes their shopping trip from home, work or some other location other than in the store and never physically enters the store.
It may be advantageous to create systems and methods for generating advertisements with Add-To-List capabilities to facilitate adding products to a shopping list for a consumer who views or otherwise selects an advertisement.